One In A Million
by StupidBro
Summary: Nick wanted this to be special. It is their anniversary and because it is Jeff, it had to be perfect.


**A/N: Okay i said I won't do any oneshots anymore... but i couldn't help but write this since this has been in my head for a long long time. **

**Just so you know. There IS mistakes... because when i get this ready the time was 01:30 a.m. and i should be asleep... but i am not. And yeah, i guess mistakes is what I get from posting this here at night.**

**But I really do hope that you'll enjoy this :)**

* * *

**One In A Million**

* * *

Nick drove himself and Jeff back to Dalton yards at Thursday evening. They were at dinner with Nick's family and the brunet's other relatives. Such as grandmother and aunt. The reason to the dinner was, that Jeff and Nick had been together exactly five years. Well at Friday would those years come full, but the couple was not able to come over.

However, tomorrow was their 5 years anniversary day and they were lucky and more importantly, happy with each other. They had always been there to each other.

When Jeff had to transfer to Dalton away from the bullies, Nick was there to comfort him and keeping the blond focusing to not hurt himself. When Nick came out to his parents, Jeff was there to help him go through that. They were lucky that the brunet's parents support Nick.

When Nick broke his leg, the blond obviously was there to held him and letting the poor boy cry from the pain. And when Jeff's father threw him out because of the blonde's sexuality Nick and his parents were the ones, who took care of Jeff.

But now, everything was absolutely amazing between them. Nick was eighteen and Jeff was too, in two weeks. They were graduating in four weeks and moving to New York. Jeff got acceptance letter from the _Broadway Dance Centre _and Nick was going to University of medical studies.

Their future seemed too good to be true to Nick. But, actually there was one thing to do, before graduating. And just thinking about this, made Nick smile and feel like the luckiest boy in the world. Okay, the luckiest man in the world.

"Nick?" the blond asked and the brunet shook his head. He turned to look at Jeff who smiled at his boyfriend adorably. Then he frowned. "What were you thinking? You had this dopey smile on your face."

Nick blinked. He let his arms fell on his laps from the car wheel and grinned at the blond. He leaned closer to Jeff and kissed him on his lips gently. "Just thinking about you", well that was not a lie.

Jeff flashed a cheeky grin and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Is that so? Well, must say, Mr. Duval. I am flattered how amazing day we had today and I thank you-" the blond poked the brunet's nose. "-for you to that. And for you mother from her _amazing_ food."

Nick smirked as the blond patted his own stomach. Then he also unbuckled his seatbelt and together they got out of the car. Nick walked to other side of the car and took the blonde's hand in his. Together they walked inside of their school and headed to their dorm room.

* * *

As the gentleman what Nick was, he opened the door for Jeff and bowed to him as the blond giggled and walked inside of the room. "Such a prince, aren't you?"

The brunet grinned and closed the door behind himself. He walked behind his boyfriend and wrapped arms around Jeff's waist. Nick buried his face in the blonde's neck and placed small kisses there.

Jeff let out a breathy laugh and turned around, throwing his hands around the brunet's neck. "What's up with you tonight? You have been acting more gentleman than you usually do" he asked, tilting his head and looking into Nick's eyes. The brunet rose his arm to Jeff's cheek.

"Five years", he sighed with a content smile. The blond blushed a little but nodded.

"I can still make you blush like that after those years", Nick chuckled and the blond hit his arm playfully and get out of the brunet's grip. "I need a shower", he mumbled as he walked towards the bathroom.

Jeff stopped at his tracks and turned to look at Nick with evil and flirtatious smile. "Or do you want to join me?" he asked, biting his lower lip innocently. Nick's eyes widened and groaned. "I am so sorry, Jeff… But actually I promised to give these notes to Thad when I come back."

Jeff pouted but sighed. "Fine."

"But", the brunet started. He also can be flirtatious. "When I come back, maybe we can do… _something_."

"Oh, I see what you did there, Mr. Duval", the blond winked and opened the bathroom door. "Maybe I will _get myself ready_, before you come back", he added and giggled at Nick's flushed face.

"Thad won't be mad if he gets those notes tomorrow", he heard Nick say. The blond peeked from their room and shook his head. "Oh no you don't. You go Thad's room and give him notes. Work before fun, right?"

As Jeff locked the bathroom door Nick took a shaky breath. "Freaking tease", he grinned. He took the notes from the table and walked out of the room.

* * *

Nick knocked his friend's dorm room door. He heard feet steps and soon the door was open. For his surprise it wasn't Thad who opened the door, but Sebastian who looked at the brunet with cocked eyebrow. And… shirtless.

Nick gaped at the tall brunet and then peeked inside of the room. He shook his head. "What on earth?" he started but interrupted Sebastian as the boy was about to say something. "No, I don't want to know."

Nick sighed feeling a little bit embarrassed but shrugged it away. "Where is Thad?" he asked as he walked in. Sebastian spread his arms and closed the door. "Do come in, Nicholas", he mumbled.

"Bas who is it?" came Thad's voice from the bathroom. The boy arrived to doorframe yawning and with a shirt, which was too big for him. Nope, it was definitely not Thad's own shirt.

"Oh", Thad blinked, clearly too blessed our expression with a mix of tiredness that he didn't notice anything weird at the situation. "Nick, hi… What's up?"

Nick coked his eyebrow and waved the notes. "I brought the notes you wanted?" he said slowly and Thad nodded in realization. "Oh.. OH! Right, thanks", the council member grinned.

Thad turned to look at Sebastian. "Should you put clothes on, Smythe?" he asked, smiling faintly. The taller boy smirked his usual smirk. "I would like to put it on, but-" he started and walked next to Thad. "-it look way too good on you."

Nick closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I think I should get going", he mumbled. The brunet was just about open the door but Thad didn't let him.

"Don't go yet", he told as he himself sat on Sebastian's lap, who was sitting on the bed. Thad gestured his hand to his chair in front of the table. "Do sit down and tell how your dinner went", he said smiling.

Well, Jeff was not out of the shower yet anyway.

Nick sit down on the chair. "It went… well I guess", he said and Thad cocked his eyebrow. "Just well? Really, did something happen, Nick?" the council member asked.

"No, not at all!" Nick said suddenly. Then he smiled dreamily, when he remembered what happened today.

Thad looked at Sebastian, who blinked down at him and then at Nick. "Do you want light us up a little, Duval?" he asked slowly.

Nick just grinned and sighed dreamily.

* * *

"_Well, Jeffrey", Millie, Nick's grandmother started and looked at the blond boy with a lovely smile. Jeff turned to look at her and smiled politely. "Did you get in that Dance school? I heard from Nick talking about how good dance moves you have", the old woman said and winked at her grandson. Nick blushed madly and Jeff giggled._

"_Yes", the blond smiled. "I actually got in… I am still pretty shocked about that, but… I did it", he told and Nick's mother, Nina made a happy squeal. She got up from her chair and walked to hug the boy. "I am so happy for you, Jeffrey."_

"_Thank you", the blond said blushing a little. Hans, Nick's father patted the blonde's shoulder. "I am proud of you", the man told and Jeff stared at the couple emotionally. His own parents hadn't ever say something like that to him before._

_Nick squeezed Jeff's hand under the table and kissed his cheek, ignoring his relatives._

* * *

_After the dinner was eaten, Jeff offered his help to Nina. Nick helped too and cleaned the tables from the table._

"_Nicholas__"__, Millie called and walked to kitchen. Nick turned to look at his grandmother and smiled softly. __"__What is it?__"__ he asked. The old woman motioned him to go with her._

"_I__'__m sorry, but my mom and Jeff need help-__"_

"_Go, I can handle these with Jeffrey__"__, his mother smiled and Nick gave a look to Jeff. "Nick, just go", the blond said and smiled. The brunet kissed his cheek and walked next to his grandmother. __"__So what is it?__"__ he asked, but Millie shook her head. __"__I want to talk with you for a moment. Alone__"__, the old woman told._

"_O-okay? I guess__"__, Nick muttered and walked after his grandmother. She was acting strange._

* * *

_Nick followed his grandmother to upstairs. He was really confused, why they were going to that small room, which was banned from him when he was 3 years-old. The old woman opened the door and let Nick in first._

_The brunet looked around curiously. The room was full of the old stuff. _

_Millie smiled softly and walked to sit down on the old bed. She patted the place next to her and Nick sat there, looking at his grandmother suspiciously. __"__So__"__, he started and tapped his own knee. __"__What is it, then?__"_

"_Have you and Jeffrey doing okay?__"__ Millie asked right away and caught Nick off the guard. The brunet blushed madly and hung his head. __"__W-why are you asking?__"__ he asked quietly._

_His grandmother smiled and looked at him. __"__I just want to know? I want to know how much you care about him__"__, she told and placed a hand on Nick__'__s shoulder._

_The boy looked up and sighed. __"__I love him, with all my heart. He is the light of my life… Only to see him smile makes me happy", Nick told. __"__Sometimes, I think what on earth I did to deserve him__…__ I would die for Jeff__"__, the brunet said and his grandmother smiled approvingly._

"_The things what happened to him and what he had been gone through, made me realize that I would __take a bullet for him. Jump in front of the train. Sell everything what is important to me, just for Jeff__"__, the brunet said and soon realized that he was rambling really badly._

_Nick took deep breath. __"__That much__"__, he told and realized that he was crying from the though. When did he get emotional?_

_Millie rubbed his shoulder and then took a small wood box beside the bed and gave it to Nick. The boy looked at it confused. __"__What__'__s this?__"__ he asked and Millie motioned him to open the box._

_Nick brushed the tears away and then opened the box sniffing and carefully because the box was obviously old. Plus, there could be something expensive inside of it. The brunet peeked inside_

_Well, it indeed was expensive. And beautiful._

_Nick__'__s eyes widened as the box was fully open. There a beautiful silver ring, which he recognized right away. It was decorated with three tiny and beautiful, shiny diamonds. It was stunning._

"_This is your-__"__, he muttered and turned to look at Millie slowly. The old woman smiled and nodded. __"__Yes, and I give it to you__"__, she told and took a hold on Nick's hand, which was shaking. __"__Someday you give that ring to someone, who might be Jeff if you decide so. Tomorrow is your anniversary and…__"_

_Nick__'__s jaw dropped. __"__I-I can__'__t take this__…__ This is too important to you", the brunet told and tried to give the box back, but Millie shoved it back to the boy._

"_Keep it__"__, the old woman told, smiling. __"__I give it to you__"__, she told and leaned to kiss his grandson__'__s forehead, before she stood up and walked to the door._

_Nick stared after his grandmother and then back to the ring. He took the ring out of the box and stared at it. A smile made its way on his lips. Maybe… Just maybe…_

* * *

"I am going to propose to Jeff", Nick told grinning excitedly. Thad's eyes widened and even Sebastian looked at him with surprised expression.

The council member turned to look at Sebastian and then at Nick, letting out a shocked laugh. "A-are you… Nick… Are you sure?" he asked. The brunet just nodded dreamily. "I have never been so sure of my life."

Thad stood up from Sebastian's lap and walked to Nick, pulling him a hug. "Oh my God, Nick", he breathed, now sounding really happy for Nick and Jeff. Thad pulled back and waved his hand quickly. "I am going to cry", he breathed and Nick chuckled.

Nick looked at Sebastian, his eyes widening. The taller brunet had a smile on his lips, which was really unusual. Sebastian walked to Nick and for the brunet's surprise the taller boy hugged him too. "Good luck, Nick. To be honest", he started and pulled away. "I am happy for you guys."

Nick blinked. "Thanks… I guess."

"No seriously", Thad interrupted. "Jeff has been through so much and… this is just amazing", he told and sighed, smiling. "When are you going to do it?"

"Tomorrow… It is our Anniversary, so I thought that at evening."

Sebastian nodded. "That's good", he started and crossed his arms. "Wait… Does your parents or even Jeff's parent's know about this?"

Nick blinked and let out a small laugh. "Actually, I got this idea when my grandmother gave me her engagement ring so I can give it to Jeff", he told and added: "And no, Jeff's mother and step-father don't know… And I think we will tell them IF Jeff says yes to me."

Thad smiled and patted the brunet's shoulder. "It is not if, Nick… He will say yes."

* * *

Nick smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. It was Friday morning and the brunet had been woken up early to make plans to their anniversary and his big question for the certain blond haired boy.

The brunet kissed Jeff's cheek and jaw and then down at the blonde's neck and chest. The blond squirmed a little and let out a tired giggle. Nick looked up and saw Jeff smiling down at him.

Nick leaned to kiss his boyfriend's rosy lips slowly and deeply. As they broke apart, the brunet leaned their foreheads together. He brushed his thumb over Jeff's cheekbone. "Happy anniversary, Jeffy."

"Happy anniversary, Nicky", the blond sighed and smiled.

They both laid there and kissed lazily for a while, before the blonde's alarm went off. The couple roll off the bed and took a shower, before putting on their Dalton blazers and went down to breakfast.

* * *

Nick walked the blond boy to his first class and kissed him softly. Jeff hummed in the kiss, ignoring the small cat calls from the students who walked pass them. He didn't notice, that ass Trent walked to class he handed something to Nick.

They broke the kiss and the brunet winked and took his hand behind his back, offering a white rose to Jeff. The blond stared at it and a bright smile made its way to his lips. "Oh my God, Nick", he cooed and took the rose. "I love it… But where this came from?"

Nick sniggered and winked. "I am full of surprises, my love", he told and pecked his hand before he went to his own class.

* * *

The whole day, Jeff and Nick had separate classes. Though, it didn't feel like it. Because it didn't matter what class Jeff was in, there was always one rose waiting on his desk. And all the time it was a different color.

When all the classes was over, Jeff found himself walking alone to their dorm room. With the roses. He unlocked the door with the keys and opened it.

If all the roses he get today at classes didn't get his jaw drop, this sight get. Because in his and Nick's room, on Jeff's table was a huge vase of red roses. The blond stopped his walking and peered around the room, not finding Nick anywhere.

Jeff put the earlier roses at the same big vase where the new ones were and red the small note which was on the table.

_Do you know, that even all these roses that I got you_

_Even they won't describe your beauty ;)_

…_wait, that was cheesy… _

_Anyway, look on the bed, babe ;)_

Jeff sniggered. "Being cheesy suits you, though", he mumbled smiling. He put the note on the table and walked to the bed, which Nick had mentioned. For his surprise there was an outfit. For him.

There was his black skinny jeans and white dress shirt. The blond frowned. Then he saw a note on the clothes and red it.

_This is how we do, love._

_You are going to wear these clothes and when you are ready_

_You will walk your beauty downstairs and to parking lot_

_Because today, I planned to spoil you rotten ;)_

_Get ready, love! 3_

Jeff rose his eyebrows. "Didn't you already spoil me enough", he though aloud, but took the clothes and went to bathroom to change them. Then he simply styled his hair and walked out of their room, locking the door.

* * *

Jeff walked to parking lot and right away, he noticed Nick standing in front of his car. The brunet grinned at the sight of his boyfriend and walked towards him.

"Hello there", Nick cooed and kissed him soundly and quickly. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Isn't it my cheesy gentleman boyfriend?" the blond said and took Nick's hand in his. "Can you really spoil me any more than you already did?"

Nick scoffed playfully. "Well, duh", he started and opened the passenger seat door. "I am Nicholas Damian Duval, I can do anything."

Jeff snorted as he sat on the seat and Nick climbed on his own. "And I am Jeffrey Seth Sterling and think that maybe you over do the little", he told pointedly. Nick shoot him a mock hurt look. "Do you disapprove?"

The blond didn't answer, only hummed and looked out of the window.

* * *

"So, where are you planning to take me?" Jeff asked as they drove to Lima. Nick grinned and stopped the car on the parking lot of the restaurant. The blond recognized what restaurant this exactly was and looked at Nick with eyes wide.

"You can't be serious", he started, but Nick only smiled and stepped out of the car. Jeff followed him and bit his lip nervously. The brunet noticed his boyfriend's worried look and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't like it?"

"What? No, of course I do", Jeff said quickly. "But… Nick don't you think this is a little bit too expensive?"

Nick rose his eyebrows. "Jeff, we have been together 5 years and it is our anniversary", he started as they started to walk forward and towards the restaurant. "Besides, these are not my money, it's my parents."

"How romantic", the blond said rolling his eyes.

They walked inside of the restaurant and were welcomed warmly, by the lovely lady who showed them to their table. Nick was really lucky that they didn't get any nasty looks even they hold each other hands on top of the table. He really didn't want to anyone ruin this day.

They ordered their drinks and foods immediately and it didn't even take long as they arrived to table. Nick rose his own glass and smiled cheekily at Jeff: "For five, wonderful years of our relationship."

Jeff shook his head amused, but rose his own glass as well.

After they both had eaten their food and even the dessert, Nick paid the pill and they both walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"So", Jeff started. "What now?" he asked and turned to look at Nick. The brunet smiled and started to led his boyfriend down the small path to the park. "Now, we are going to park and lay the blanket down on the grass and cuddle under the stars and maybe make out as the squirrels watch us", the brunet told, trying not to smile.

Jeff burst out into laughing and swatted his boyfriend's arms playfully. "You are such a dork", he pointed out amused and Nick only shrugged. "You know you love it."

* * *

Well, as Nick had told they did lay the blanket on the grass and cuddled under the stars. Jeff was leaning against Nick's chest, eyes closet and a content smile on his lips as the brunet stroked his hair gently and humming various song.

Nick reached his jackets pocket with his free hand and took the ring box out of it. He took a deep breath. Maybe it was time for that now?

"Jeff?" he started and the blond opened his eyes, tilting his head up to look at Nick curiously. He blinked. "What is it, Nick?"

The brunet swallowed nervously. "I have… one more gift to you", he told and Jeff's eyes widened. He whistled impressed. "Well, you certainly didn't lie about the fact that you are going to spoil me rotten."

Jeff rose to sit up and faced Nick. The brunet put the box in his sweater pocket unnoticeably and smiled. "I have a song for you", he told proudly. "The song is about… what I thought when I met you… when I fell for you… and what you mean to me."

Jeff blushed but stayed quiet to listen his boyfriend.

Nick took a deep breath to steady himself and started the song.

_**You're one in a million**_

_**Ohh**_

_**Now, you're one in a million**_

_**Ohh**_

* * *

"_Mommy?" a four years old Nick asked and poked his mother's side. Nina kneeled down to her son and smiled at him. "What is it, honey?"_

_Nick didn't answer though. He just stared in front of himself. His mother blinked confused and turned to look at the same way. She hid her giggle and turned to look at Nick again._

_Her son was staring at the other boy with bright blond hair, who was standing nearby the swings, a bunny plushie in his hands._

"_Mommy, can boys be beautiful too?" Nick asked with wide and excited eyes. Nina smiled and chuckled. "Of course they can", she told and added: "Do you think he is?"_

_Nick nodded firmly. "He is the most beautiful boy I had ever seen."_

* * *

_**Sometimes love can hit you everyday**_

_**Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see**_

_**But only one can really make me stay**_

_**A sign from the sky said to me**_

_**You're one in a million**_

_**You're once in a lifetime**_

_**You made me discover**_

_**One of the stars above us**_

* * *

"_Hi", Nick grinned and sat next to the blond boy on the sandbox. The boy looked at him with wide eyes, but didn't say anything. The brunet frowned but shrugged it away. "I am Nicholas, but everyone calls me Nick. What's your name?"_

_The blond stared at Nick before he swallowed audible and squeezed his bunny plushie. "I'm… Jeffrey", the boy mumbled._

_Nick tilted his head. "Isn't that a little bit too long?" he frowned. Jeffrey only shrugged. Nick grinned and clapped his hands. "I'll call you Jeff", he told._

* * *

_**You're one of the million**_

_**You're once in a lifetime**_

_**You made me discover **_

_**One of the stars above us**_

Jeff looked at the brunet, his jaw slightly dropped in disbelief. This song was the same song, which Nick sang to him at their one year anniversary. It made him tear up that day, so it definitely made him tear up today too.

Nick smiled down at his boyfriend and offered his hand. Jeff took a grip of it and let Nick pull himself up to stand next to him.

The brunet continued his song.

_**I've been looking for that special one**_

_**And I've been searching for someone to give my love**_

* * *

_**(When I thought that all the hope was gone)**_

_Nick walked the halls of his middle school. His teacher told him to go and see the principal, since the man wanted to talk with him._

_Nick straightened his hoodie and knocked the principal's door and opened it._

"_Principal you wanted to see me?" Nick said and peeked in the room. The man nodded and smiled at Nick. "I need you to show this new student, who is waiting at the hall, all classes … You are his tutor", the man told. Nick nodded and smiled politely. "Okay, no problem._

_Nick walked back to hall and peered around to search the new student. He saw a blond boy standing nearby the paintings. Nick's eyes widened. "Jeff?"_

_**(A smile…)**_

_The blond boy turned around and a bright smile appeared to his face. "Nick… Oh my God, Nick!" the boy exclaimed and jumped on his old friend's neck, hugging him tightly._

_Nick let out a shocked laugh, before hugging the blond back. All his old feelings came back as quickly as he had forgotten them that day._

* * *

…_**there you were and I was gone**_

_**I always will remember how I felt that day**_

_**A feelin' indescribable to me**_

_**I always knew there was an answer for my prayer**_

_**And you, you're the one, the one for me**_

* * *

"_Please go out with me, Jeff", Nick blurted out as soon as the blond walked in the brunet's room. Jeff stared at his friend and let out a shocked laugh. "Are you… joking right now?" the blond asked as he dropped his dance training back on the floor._

"_No… no I am not", the brunet told seriously and frowned. "How I could joke about something like this? I like you, Jeff… Since I first time saw you I fell for you… Literally."_

_Jeff waited Nick to continue, but the brunet only got up from his spot and walked in front of the blond. He took a grip of Jeff's hands and squeezed them. "I would like to take you out and woo you, Jeffrey", he started. "Then take you to prom and dance with you…"_

"_Okay", the blond said quickly. Nick blinked. "Wait… Okay? Re-really?" he repeated with wide eyes. _

_Jeff blushed and smiled shyly. "Yeah…"_

* * *

_**You're one in a million**_

_**You're once in a lifetime**_

_**You made me discover **_

_**One of the stars above us**_

_**In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible**_

_**They tried to catch me but it was impossible**_

_**No one could hurt me it was my game**_

_**Until I met you maybe and you were the same**_

* * *

"_Jeff?" Nick asked with a shaky voice. The blond was leaning against the wall of their dorm room. Jeff had just transferred to Dalton. Just today. Because of the bullies. They made the blonde's life a living hell._

_The brunet looked at his boyfriend worriedly and walked over him, kneeling down. "Honey?" he said carefully. Nick placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder. Maybe it was a bad move._

_Jeff flinched form the movement and turned to look at the brunet with wide eyes. He whimpered silently and Nick shushed him. "It's okay, it's okay Jeff", he said and took Jeff's hand in his. "You are safe… They won't get your from here, okay?"_

_The blond stared at him blankly. It just hurt to see Jeff like this. He was always so lively but now… He seemed so dull. With black bags under his eyes._

"_Can… can you hold me, Nick?" Jeff asked with a small voice. Nick immediately pulled his boyfriend against his chest and kissed his hair._

* * *

_**And when you didn't want me I wanted you because**_

_**The funny thing about it is I liked the show**_

_**I like it when it's difficult**_

_**I like it when it's hard**_

_**The you know it's worth it**_

_**That you found your heart**_

* * *

"_You know what, Nick?" Jeff said cheekily as he particularly jumped on his boyfriend's stomach, who was laying on their bed reading a book. Nick wheezed but smiled at the blond._

"_I do know many things, Jeff", he started. "But obviously I do not know this one. So tell me", he said and decided that he it was his job to humor his boyfriend. Now when the blond was the old lively self again._

_Jeff grinned and gave him a small paper heart. The brunet cocked his eyebrow but took the heart in his hand. There was three simple words: I. Love. You._

_Nick blinked few times but didn't say anything. Jeff started to began worried. "You… Nick, you okay… Oh my God", the blond said and blushed. "I am so sorry.. This was too soon and-"_

_He was cut off by Nick's lips on his. "I love you too, you goofball", the brunet grinned._

* * *

_**You're one in a million**_

_**You're once in a lifetime**_

_**You made me discover **_

_**One of the stars above us**_

_**You're one in a million**_

_**Ohh**_

_**You're one in a million**_

* * *

As the song came to its end, Jeff noticed that he was crying. Like really crying and sobbing. It felt like there was a waterfalls coming out of his eyes.

The blond closed his eyes and tried to control his tears. When he managed to brush the away he opened the eyes. Nick wasn't in front of him anymore. Jeff blinked confused and peered around. Then he turned around and looked down.

There he was. Kneeling… _Kneeling _in front of him. Jeff's eyes widened. Nick managed a small smile and offered his hands to Jeff and the other boy obeyed.

"Jeff", Nick started simply. "The first time when I saw you was, when I was four years old… We were at kindergarten. We played at sandbox. You were carrying that cute bunny plushie everywhere… After that we separated and went to different schools. We met again at elementary school, but there was a problem. We were at different schools… We kept touch via phone and via facebook though. But somehow it didn't feel the same."

Jeff listened. What on earth was going on?

Nick took a deep breath and continued. "My heart was broken when we didn't see each other anymore. Because I was in love with you… Then you came to same middle school as I. My feelings came back… After five weeks I asked you out and you obeyed. After two days we were officially together. We had our first prom together and danced, ignoring the stares", Nick said smiling, then his expression changed more serious one.

"Then, there was one thing to do. Come out to our parents… You were there when I was so scared that I almost pissed on myself… You kept me in focus. You had always been here for me… as well as I was there for you", Nick swallowed his own tears and squeezed Jeff's hand shaking.

"Jeff… You are the light of my life. You are my soul, my heart, my heaven and my mind… Without you I don't have nothing. Without you, I wouldn't be in this situation right now… Without you I wouldn't be going to New York. With you I can breath, laugh and be myself… You are the love of my life. So, Jeffrey Seth Sterling", Nick let Jeff's hand go and reached his jeans pocket.

Jeff watched as Nick pulled out a box. The brunet opened it and the blond gasped at the sight.

Nick smiled brightly: "Will you be with me forever and marry me?"

Jeff was crying again. This time he didn't want the tears stop. He hid his face in his hands and nodded. "Y-yes", he said quietly.

The brunet's breath hitched. Did he hear right? "Did… you… yes?"

Jeff nodded again and let his hands fall. "Yes… yes, yes!" he exclaimed and threw himself on Nick's neck. The brunet laughed and hugged the blond. As Jeff pulled away, Nick slipped the ring on his finger and looked at it for a while.

Then Nick simply grabbed Jeff's face between his hands and kissed him lovingly and slowly. The kiss was full of love and it managed a while. They pulled apart when the air was needed.

"I love you so much", Nick whispered against Jeff's lips, placing butterfly kisses to his lips and cheeks. Jeff giggled. "You too, Nick."

They returned back to Dalton, really late and immediately walked to their room. They would tell the news tomorrow. They changed to pajamas and slipped under the blankets. Nick wrapped his arms around his _fiancé _and they both fell asleep, smiles on their lips.

* * *

**A/N: okay... :) i hope you liked it. I thoughg we Niffers needed more Niff marriage fluff so. Here you go :)**

**Now on with the story called Flower Petals. I am really happy thst you guys like that story :) the next chapter of will arrive propbably next week. I do have pretty much tests though but I think I manage to write one chapter of that.**

**Also the next chapter if You Found Me will arrive in week or two :) stay tuned!**

**So yes like I said... there is mistakes and errors so i will correct them. Once I am awakevfully. Now I really had to go to sleep ;) **

**But seriously comment and leave reviews :) try to ignore those errors because i know there is some.. and do tell if you want continuation for this. I do have something planned...**


End file.
